Part 9 1943
1943 January 9th Soviet forces surrounding Stalingrad ask for the surrender of the German 6th Army. January 14th British prime minister Winston Churchill and American president Franklin Roosevelt meet at Casablanca, Morocco where the agree on the unconditional surrender of Germany. First D-23 Fokker meteoor T.1 jet fighter trainer version rolls of the production line , more then twelve have bin ordered by the royal Netherlands air force , more then 100 D-23 Fokker meteoor M.1 jet fighter have bin ordered whit production of both versions to begin in early 1944. January 27th The first American pilots who where forced to land in the Netherlands arrive at the interment camp on the island of Texel , like whit the British the Americans are hold for four weeks before being allowed to escape the interment camp. February 1st A British Stirling bomber carrying a advance British designed radar crashes on Netherlands soil after its crew where forced to choice to crash in German occupied Belgium ore neutral Netherlands , after the crew who died on impact where headed over to the British embassy , a team belonging to the royal Netherlands air force using advance explosives destroyed the remains of the bomber. February 2nd The remainder of the German 6th army surrenders at Stalingrad February 15th After having successfully protested to the Netherlands government regarding the Netherlands building ships for German civil use , the British government makes a similar protests to the Swedish government regarding Sweden building boats for the Germans. February 25th HNLMS Soerabaia , a training ship for the royal Netherlands navy east Indies squadron is decommissioned , here role is taken over by the cruiser HNLMS Java. April 7th Bolivia declares war on Germany and Italy. April 20th Former admiral Isoroku Yamamoto , now a private citizen visit the island of Hawaii. April 25th From a friendly Japanese citizen living near Pearl harbor naval base , Isoroku Yamamoto using a binocular can observe both the carriers USS Enterprise and USS Hornet laying in the harbor. April 27th Isoroku Yamamoto boards a plane heading back to Japan after spending a week in Hawaii , heaving learned much about the US navy he comments to the friend back home , in on small way I am glad that whey have not awaken a sleeping giant by attacking it , as I surly believe our nation would pay the ultimate price in doing so. May 9th The Japanese imperial army begins a massive operation in the Chinese province of Hunan. May 13th German Afrika Korps and Italian troops in North Africa surrender to Allied forces. May 17th After eight days the Japanese imperial army ends its massive operation in the province of Hunan , more then 60,000 civilians are killed , the American papers who write about it called it the Hunan massacre , but as the war in Europe is bigger news the articles written about the Hunan massacre only appear in the back pages of most news papers. June 15th German general Heinz Guderian tells Adolf Hitler that the new panzer V ( Puma ) * is not yet ready for battle. July 10th Watched by a orbiting KNRS Amsterdam , the allies launch operation Husky , and begin the invasion of Sicily. July 25th Netherlands space centre Guyana near the town of Kajana is founded , the space centre which falls under the direct command of the royal Netherlands space force is to become the main launch facility for the royal Netherlands space force , the entire space centre is a closely guarded secret and is guarded by the Netherlands army 2nd special forces regiment who have orders to keep it that way. King Victor Emmanuel III of Italy has prime minister Mussolini arrested, and appoints marshal Pietro Badoglio as new prime minister. Augustus 23rd The battle of Kursk ends with a serious strategic defeat for the German forces. September 7th KNIL 1st tank battalion receives the its first T-10 ( panther) tank , the T-10 of which 12 are to be fielded by the 1st tank company of the 1st tank battalion will join the American made M2 light tanks in service whit the battalion which is based on the island of Java. September 8th General Dwight Eisenhower announces the surrender of Italy on radio , a hour later, Italian prime minister marshal Badoglio also announces the surrender of Italy to the allies. September 22nd Carriers USS Yorktown, USS Lexington and USS Essex from the safely of the Norwegian sea , launch a air strike against Kaafjord, northern Norway, where the German battleship KMS Tirpitz is laying , in the air strike more then 1,000 of Tirpitz crew of 1,700 die and the battleship sinks to the bottom of the fjord. October 13th The new government of Italy sides with the Allies and declares war on Germany. October 17th A small segment of the New Fijenoord-Rotterdamsche space yard is completed in a factory somewhere in the Netherlands and beamed to orbit by KNRS Amsterdam before the Maas-class runabout KNRS Marowijne using its tractor beam brings it to moon orbit where it joins several other small segments already assembled. November 19th In order to continuo updating their knowledge about the strength of the American pacific fleet in Hawaii , a imperial Japanese submarine launches a floatplane to survey Pearl Harbor , after having done a quick survey of the naval base and remaining undetected , it returns safely to its mother submarine. November 22nd In Cairo , American president Roosevelt and Chinese president Chiang Kai-shek meet, in their discussion , president Chiang Kai-shek request more aid by the Americans in order to battle the Japanese forces in china , however president Roosevelt tells that the Chinese have to hold on until Germany is defeated before more aid can be send to the Chinese. November 28th British prime minister Winston Churchill, American president Franklin Roosevelt and Soviet premier Josef Stalin meet at Teheran, Iran , where the discuses future European strategy, United Nations, Turkey, Italy, China , Russian frontiers, Poland, and Germany's eastern frontier. December 4th Bolivia declares war on Germany and here remaining allies in Europe. December 17th Work on moon base Eisinga is progressing on schedule , the royal Netherlands engineering corps who is building it , estimates that the first permanent occupants can begin working and living in the moon base in lees then a year. December 26th US navy and the British royal navy warships sink the German battle cruiser KMS Scharnhorst and two of here escorting destroyers in the battle of the North Cape. *the Puma tank is the OTL panther tank which is already in use by the royal Netherlands army and therefore the Germans where forced to choice a other name for their tank.